Nanophotonic waveguides and components show great promise for use in the large-scale integration of photonic circuits. A grating coupler that is usually extended over the entire surface of the grating results in a combined structure sometimes called a grating waveguide structure. The basic waveguide grating structure is a periodic structure with a finite number of rectangular grating teeth.